Así, Sin ti
by X0o-KhareHchaN-o0X
Summary: El vive enamorado de su mejor amiga, desde que lo recuerda, Ella igual de el, El a punto de declara sus sentimientos recibe una noticia… ¿Ella se va a Paris? Que hará Inuyasha para impedirlo… “¿Tendré que seguir así, sin ti?” One-shot/Songfic


"ASI, SIN TI"

_**YA SOY GRANDE…ASÍ, SIN TI**_

_**Categoría: **__K_

_**Capitulo(s)**__: único_

_**Anime**__: Inuyasha_

_**Personajes: **__Inuyasha/Kagome_

_**Genero: **__Romance_

_**Advertencia: **__No_

_**Resumen: **__El vive enamorado de su mejor amiga, desde que lo recuerda, Ella igual de el, El a punto de declara sus sentimientos recibe una noticia… ¿Ella se va a Paris? Que hará Inuyasha para impedirlo… "¿Tendré que seguir así, sin ti?" ___

Iba caminando por la calle, fue un día muy duro en la preparatoria, que tal esos dos exámenes sorpresa, un ensayo de cinco mil palabras, que de hecho no termine, y un montón de explicaciones a las que no entendí ni "j" Todo hubiese sido mas fácil si no hubiera estado todo el día, preocupado por esa enana, no me dijo porque faltaría, solo me dijo, que nos veríamos luego.

"_No te preocupes onii-san, estoy bien, solo tengo cosas que hacer, así que faltare, ya tengo el permiso del director, nos veremos mas tarde" –le dijo una alegre chica del otro lado del teléfono._

Pero bueno, al menos las clases terminaron así que iré a su casa a ver que cosa es mas importante que sufrir junto a mi en la preparatoria, era el ultimo semestre, ¿Por qué me dejaba morir solo en ese horrible lugar?

Seguí caminando, hasta que llegue a un templo al pie de las escaleras, saque mi móvil y marque un número que conocía muy bien, así que no hubo necesidad de buscar en mi lista de contactos.

¿Hola?-preguntaron del otro lado de la linea.

-Hola Sota, ¿esta kagome? – sota su hermanito que me ve como una especie de súper héroe, y no lo culpo

-¡Inuyasha! Lo siento mi hermana no esta, dijo que llegaría pronto, ¿le dejas un recado? – me pregunto

-n-no… estoy aquí abajo al pie de las gradas, la esperare aquí-

-Bueno, si llueve, o se te ofrece algo solo sube-

-gracias, pequeña bestia-.

-de nada amigo- cuelgo el teléfono.

Así que kagome-chan no estaba, bueno la esperaría ahí sentadito pacientemente, no es que sea muy paciente, solo que si se trata de mi pequeña nee-chan, la paciencia se convierte en mi mejor virtud.

-¡Inuyasha! – escuche que me llamaban, me quite los audífonos y mire para los lados, ahí estaba la pequeña que me causaba tantas preocupaciones y me pone los nervios mas alterados que un perro chihuahueño después de ver el exorcista. – ¡Hola!- me gritaba desde la esquina.

Sus hermosos ojos chocaron con los míos, era tan hermosa, y pensar que hace unas horas atrás me dijeron aquello…

"_Bromeas, ¿Higurashi y Hojou? Jamás, ella esta enamorada de Taisho, porque fijarse en alguien como Akitoki"- escuche que dijo Kouga a otro chico, tuve que meterme, hablaban de kagome. _

"_¿que dices?" –les pregunte algo sorprendido por lo que decía aquel chico._

"_Hola inuyasha, ¿Cómo estas?" me saludo_

"_bien pero… repíteme lo que decías"_

"_que higurashi esta enamorada de ti ¿Qué acaso no lo sabes? Ja, a veces puedes ser tan despistado"_

"_¿kagome?" Cielos sentí que mi mundo al fin estaba completo, pero ¿kagome me quería más que como amigos? Así… como la quiero yo… aun sentía la duda carcomiéndome, será que…_

"_si… mira" Jalo a una chica que iba pasando "Ayame dime, ¿a quien ama locamente Higurashi Kagome?"_

"_A Taisho Inuyasha, por dios que pregunta tan obvia" la chica se va._

"_lo vez, amigo a veces los enamorados son los últimos en darse cuenta"_

Pero que ciego fui, pero ahora, ya estaba conciente, ella me amaba, igual que yo a ella, desde que teníamos nueve, aun lo recuerdo, pero, ahora ya éramos "grandes" teníamos 17 y 18 años, obviamente yo soy mayor. Quien lo diría, termine amando a mi compañera, a mi "cuate" como le decía a los 9, a mi nee-chan de los 12 a 16 a mi mejor amiga… desde que recuerdo…

_**Tiernos ojos de niñas **_

_**Me mira y yo siento que el mundo da vueltas**_

_**Ya no hay nada que me haga dudar de su amor**_

-¡Hola! – le contesto el saludo entusiasmado, la extrañe tanto y eso que solo fueron dos días sin verla, el domingo por que fue a visitar a su tía, y hoy porque no asistió a clases, las cuales TODAS tomábamos juntos, claro, porque yo no quería que se sintiera sola, y arme un alboroto porque me asignaran las mismas materias y horarios. Aunque me arrepentí al saber que en actividad extracurricular tomo natación y en la primera clase casi me ahogo, por no saber ni flotar en el agua.

Se acerco a mi corriendo como loca, como lo hacia siempre, tomo impulso, y se lanzo a mis brazos, obviamente yo preparado, la cargue y le di 3 vueltas, a pesar de que supuestamente ya estábamos "grandes", nunca me cansaría de hacer eso con ella, era de las pocas veces que podía abrazarla y estrecharla así a mi cuerpo.

-¿Me estabas esperando? – me pregunto con una bellísima sonrisa, que podría descongelar el polo norte y suavizar al mismísimo Satanás.

-Si- pongo una cara seria, como si estuviera enfadado, en realidad lo estaba, por que ella no me aviso a donde iba a ir pero cuando la vi, todo ese "enojo" se fue

-¿porque? – me mira con ojitos cristalinos, ella si que es buena actriz, aun así esos ojitos me derriten el alma.

_**Es la más linda de todas las flores **_

_**Que nacen en la primavera**_

_**Sonrisa pintada, carita de luz y de sol**_

-Porque me dejaste morir, solito en la prepa- le hice mis ojitos de cachorro seguro se sentiría culpable y me daría un abrazos de esos que me expresan que me quiere.

-Ay, onii-san perdóname, es que tenia algo que hacer, pero… tengo algo importante que decirte- bueno esta bien no me dio un abrazo pero de repente se puso seria así que yo también tengo que hacerlo, debo mostrarme como alguien "grande" y demostrar que soy muy maduro. Subimos las inmensas gradas del templo, y nos sentamos delante del árbol sagrado, aun nuestras iniciales siguen gravadas en aquel troncote, y pensar que ella no sabe que ese pequeño acto vandálico, como decía mi madre, esta ahí, es mas no sabe que existe, porque no sabe que la amo.

-Inuyasha- ella rompe el silencio, parece nerviosa- recuerdas que… yo te dije que quería ser abogada cuando fuera grande – yo asentí, claro que lo sabia ella quería ser como su padre, que en paz descanse, ese era su sueño.

-claro y… que con ello – le pregunte, ella me miro directo a los ojos

-Inuyasha, me ofrecieron una Beca de estudios, en una universidad que esta en Paris Francia, dicen que es de las mejores -ella dijo… ¿Francia?- serán tres años – esperen ella ¿aceptaría esa propuesta? - ¿te imaginas inu-kun? Una de las universidades más prestigiadas del mundo me quiere, me ofrecen una beca completa, y hasta un departamento cerca de ella para mayor comodidad, ¿Qué te parece? Esa es mi oportunidad de demostrar que tengo todo para ser la mejor abogada de Japón, y porque no, del mundo.- ¿Qué que me parecía? Dios… mió… Su rostro esta alegre se ve feliz con esa noticia, Que demonios ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Siento como si un millón de vidrios estuvieran desgarrando mi corazón? ¿Ella se va?

_**Y no sabré como vivir si ella se va**_

_**Si ella se va**_

_**Me dejare morir de a poco si no esta**_

Un monto de lagrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, ella se va a ir… me va a dejar solo, y esta tan feliz de hacerlo, ¿Qué le hice? ¿Qué demonios hice para que ella me quisiera dejar? Estoy siendo egoísta pero… ella no puede dejarme…

Agache la cabeza, mi mirada fue tapada por mi flequillo, lo se, por eso lo hice, para que no me viera llorando, para mostrarle que soy fuerte, Keh, si claro… fuerte, por eso lloro como si fuera un niño chiquito, en estos momentos no me siento para nada "grande". Me voltee rápido y le di la espalda aun sentado, me limpie las lagrimas, aunque de nada servia ya que aun seguían brotando. E hice lo único que pude hacer en esos momentos- Te deseo… buena suerte…-le alcance a decir entrecortadamente. Salí corriendo, como un completo cobarde, no lo soportaba, sentía tanto dolor, desesperación, tristeza, rabia, impotencia. Sentía que mi vida se acababa, si que mejor hubiera sido, así no sentiría este horrible sufrimiento, así esto se iría y dejaría de sentir dolor, pero me retuve, no… claro que matarme no seria una opción para esto, si lo hiciera ya no sentiría dolor, pero tampoco amor, y ese sentimiento era el que me mantenía en pie, y si la felicidad de Kagome era irse a Inglaterra y convertirse en la mejor abogada del mundo, bueno… yo rezaría por ella todos los días, por ella… sentía dolor, si, pero una inmensa felicidad, impotencia pero un gran orgullo por ella, esa era mi pequeña, ella si que era grande yo sentía que también lo era, pero en esto momentos no me sentía para nada grande.

_**Así, sin ti**_

_**La vida entera llorare,**_

_**Perdí tu amor**_

_**Me duele no tenerte, **_

_**Sin ti **_

_**Mori, y todo se alejo de mí**_

_**Sin ti, partí**_

_**Y un día me di cuenta, te perdí**_

Llegue a mi casa, gracias a dios Sesshomaru, mi hermano mayor, no estaba, que bueno, porque si estuviese me aria un interrogatorio de porque mi fatal imagen. Subí a mi habitación, cerré con seguro. Avente mi mochila al suelo, me sente pesadamente en la orilla de la cama, me tire de espaldas, y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, me ardían, talvez por todo lo que llore camino a casa, hump, quien lo diría, no llore cuando se murió mi perro, ni cuando Sesshomaru choco su automóvil, ni cuando papá se fue a trabajar al extranjero; y me derrumbo con la noticia de que mi mejor amiga se va. Me levante con rudeza, mire a mi alrededor, una lámpara, la tome con una mano, la observe y la lance con fuerza contra la pared, mil trozos cayeron al suelo, otros tantos salieron volando por no se donde, tome las sabanas y las revolví, y tire al suelo, patee todo lo que se encontraba en mi camino. Entre al baño, mismo que estaba en mi habitación, Todos los producto de uso personal, bueno tendré que comprar nuevos, ya que todos estaban derramados por todo e lugar. Me vi en el reflejo de aquel espejo, cerré mi puño y lo golpee con fuerza, mi mano sangraba, si, pero mi corazón lo hacia más… seguramente Sesshomaru me golpearía cuando viese este desastre, y aun así, mi ira estaba ahí, no se iba, no me dejaba. ¿Como ocurrió todo esto?

_**Así, sin darme cuenta te perdí.**_

Llegue a la Preparatoria, una semana había pasado desde la ultima vez que vi a kagome, frente a ese árbol, una semana desde que me entere de que se iba y yo… no podía hacer nada para evitar aquello. Me sente en mi lugar, me sentía débil, no había comido bien en esta semana, me dolía la cabeza, y me sentía sin fuerzas. Tenia mi cara entre mis brazos, recostado en el pupitre, estaba muy agotado.

-Inuyasha… - Escuche que me llamaron, no quería levantar la mirada, sabia quien era, y para que me llamaba. – Inuyasha…- volvió a insistir, no quise ser grosero así que levante mi cabeza que había permanecido oculta este tiempo…

-¿si? ¿Kagome? –le conteste mientras le miraba su rostro, se veía preocupada, y no la culpo, Sesshomaru me dijo que me estuvo llamando toda la semana, dos o tres veces por día, pero como ya sabrán, no conteste, es que simplemente, no me sentía listo para afrontarlo, no es que ahora si lo sienta, es que ahora Sesshomaru me mando a fuerzas a la preparatoria y bueno, este encuentro seria inevitable.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Inuyasha…- se sentó en el pupitre de adelante girándose para quedar frente de mi, cara a cara… - ¿Porque me estuviste evitando este semana? – ah, y todavía lo preguntaba, pues porque me rompió el corazón y me quito las ganas de vivir… porque más… Claro ella no lo sabría.

-Yo no te evite, estas alucinando…- le conteste cortante

-No es verdad, me has estado evitando, lo se, Sesshomaru me lo dijo

-Inche Sesshomaru…- masculle irritado, ¿Por qué se metía en sus asuntos?

-Dime que te pasa por favor…- me pidió con un tono dulce y angustiante…poniendo esos ojitos de niña pequeña dulces y llenos de sentimientos…

-Por nada…- mentí- es que… estoy en mis días… -le sonreí ante tal comentario, y ella me golpeo en el brazo, era pequeña pero con la fuerza de un gorila.

-Inuyasha, no te burles de las mujeres –

Reí – bueno ya no te enojes… oye-llame su atención…- Cuando te…

-Muy bien alumnos tomen asiento y saquen su cuaderno de apuntes y su libro en la página… - demonios entro el maestro de matemáticas…

-luego hablamos…- me dijo en un susurro mientras se acomodaba en su asiento el cual estaba dos adelante del mió.

Pero yo no quería ni podía esperar… así que le hice una nota.

"_¿cuando te vas a Francia?… "_

"_Terminando el otoño… ya pedí mi pasaporte y todo el rollo"_

"_entiendo. Adiós"_

Estoy seguro que ella quería comenzar un mini Chat con papelitos como solíamos hacer, pero hoy… yo no tenia ganas y extrañamente, se que ella lo sabia.

Aeropuerto principal de Nerima, Japón. 1:27 p.m.

Ahí estaba, como siempre apoyando a mi mejor amiga, su familia no pudo ir a despedirla al aeropuerto, supuestamente porque el abuelo había enfermado, se que no era cierto, ese anciano tiene mas pila que el conejo duracel, así que ninguna enfermedad lo detendría. Esta bien; Además escuche a Sesshomaru hablando con la señora Higurashi y diciendo que me dejara llevar yo solo a kagome. El vuelo era a las 2:30p.m., así que faltaba 1 hora para que partiera.

Le propuse ir al café que había en el gran edificio de aeronaves que alejarían a kagome de mí.

El silencio era casi sofocante… pedí un chocolate y ella un café, como siempre ella la "grande", yo tratando inútilmente de alcanzarla.

-Y… que harás después de la prepa Onii… Inuyasha- pregunto ella rompiendo el silencio.

-Puedes decirme Onii-san, que te vallas a otro país no quiere decir que ya no será mi Nee-chan… mi hermanita… y mi mejor amiga… - ella se sonrojo lo note, y graciosamente, yo igualmente lo hice- Pues… creo que buscare una Universidad aquí cerca… no quisiera romperle el corazón a mis miles de fans yéndome a otro lado. –Le conteste asu pregunta anterior… verdaderamente creo que inconcientemente, le tire una indirecta.

Ella rió suavemente- ya veo, entonces suerte, y espero no defraudes a tus "fans" – dijo moviendo sus deditos para señalar las comillas…

-Que te pasa si existen mis fans, son del club "Inu4ever… I love you"- Ella volvió a reír, no se dio cuenta de la pausa que hice entre el "4ever" y el love you, porque el "I love you" era una declaración.

-Kagome…- le llame, ella me miro con esos ojitos tan dulces y despampanantes… trague saliva tomando valor… - Kagome, yo te quiero mucho ¿verdad que lo sabes?

-Si Onii-chan, lo se, yo también te quiero mucho

-Si… Por favor kagome… no te olvides de mi – le dije casi suplicándole… Ella se levanto de su silla, se dirigió asía mi, me levanto del brazo y me abrazo… Un abrazo calido, y lleno de amor, al menos así lo sentí yo.

-Jamás… me olvidaría de ti Inuyasha Taisho.- me susurro tiernamente cerca del oído.

"_PASAJERO DEL VUELO 153 CON DESTINO A PARIS FRANCIA, POR FAVOR VALLAN ABORDANDO EL AVION POR LA PUERTA 8". Se escucho desde el altavoz del aeropuerto._

Mendiga vieja tenia que romper ese hermoso momento, con mucho pesar me separe de ella, la vi a los ojos, me sorprendí los tenia exactamente igual a los míos: Cristalinos y llenos de tristeza, igual a los míos…

Tome su maleta y salimos del café… rayos olvide pagar la cuenta… bueno regresare después de que kagome se valla… llegamos a donde recogían los boletos un señor tomo las maletas y dijo que las llevaría con el resto del equipaje. Antes de formarse kagome se volvió hacia mi y me sonrió con tristeza… se acerco y me volvió a abrazar…

-No vallas a tener sexo con el piloto…- le dije al oído, mientras correspondía al abrazo… la escuche quejarse un poquito… pero riendo…

-esta bien… nada de sexo con el piloto.

- ni con una aeromoza, que a esas seguro yo ya me las avente- ella volvió a reír pero ahora estaba acompañada de sollozos – y mucho menos me olvides de la noche a la mañana… porque si lo haces…- no puede ser no podía hablar…- tendré que ir hasta Francia soportando el olor a queso, solo para que te acuerdes de quien es la persona que mas te extraña en Japón…

-y ¿mi mamá no cuenta? –

- bromeas… me quería rentar tu cuarto…- Ella rió de nuevo mientras sollozaba… esa era la despedida que yo quería… con risas no una donde todos terminan llorando… antes de romper aquel abrazo introduje… una carta en su abrigo…

-Adiós… amigo…- me dijo mientras se separaba de mi… me tomo el rostro entre sus manos, no pude evitar llorar también… luego… ella…. Me beso…

_**La despedida en silencio**_

_**Sus ojos tan dulces y todo el invierno**_

_**Ella se fue para siempre de mi corazón.**_

Fue un beso suavecito… digno de una casta doncella con su primer amor… la tome de la cintura para hacer mas hondo aquel beso… se volvía apasionado, con mis labios abrí los suyos e introduje mi lengua para saborear la de ella… por ultima vez… que ironía, años esperándolos y ni dos día le duraba la dulce dicha de sentirlos… ella me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos… nuestras lagrimas seguían brotando sin cesar… pero no paramos de besarnos…

"_PASAJERO DEL VUELO 153 CON DESTINO A PARIS FRANCIA, ESTA ES LA ULTIMA LLAMADA, POR FAVOR ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA OCHO, GRACIAS."_

-Ese es tu vuelo…-le dije al fin separándome de su boca…

-lo se…- bajo la mirada y se giro dándome la espalda… entrego su boleto y desapareció por la puerta que la alejaría de mi… quería gritarle que la amaba que no se fuera, que no me dejara, pero… era su futuro, y una oportunidad única en la vida… y yo no iba a interponerme en su camino… porque ella ya era "grande"… Es verdad que mi corazón se destrozo cuando ya no la vi… pero la deje ir, porque eso era lo que quería ella, no pensaba confundirla, diciéndole que la amaba y dejara todo por mi, no… seria egoísta, yo no le podría dar nada en estos momentos… y no la alejaría de su sueño…

_**Paso a pasito despacio**_

_**Se aleja y se quiebra en pedazos mi alma**_

_**Ya no hay palabras que digan cuanto es mi dolor**_

Camine hacia el auto de Sesshomaru… subí al asiento del conductor… pero no cerré la puerta… esperaría a ver aquel avión partir… marcharse… alejando a mi pequeña de mi… ahora… tendré que empezar a planear mi futuro… ¿sin ella? Eran tan difíciles imaginarlo…

_**Y no sabré como vivir si ella se va**_

_**Si ella se va**_

_**Me dejare morir de a poco si no esta**_

Metí las manos a las bolsas de mi gabardina… que extraño no recuerdo traer nada en ellas, pero siento un papel, así que con mi mano izquierda saco ese "documento" es… ¿una carta?... de… ¡Kagome!, la abro rápidamente al darme cuenta de que kagome la escribió… pequeña demonio debió meterla ahí cuando nos abrazamos… al abrirla siento como mi espina sufre un escalofrió… me siento tan nervioso, y comienzo a leer…

_¡¡Hola onii-chan!!_

_Apuesto que si estas leyendo esto, te preguntaras ¿Qué diantres hace una carta mía, para ti en tu bolsillo? _

_Pues… ya sabes no me gustan las despedidas, y suponiendo que la nuestra no fue normal, quiero decirte que te extrañare mucho… nunca lo olvides, eres mi hermanito… y me dolería mucho irme sin recordártelo, por cierto recuerdas aquella chica de China que te dio una cachetada… pues yo se porque lo hizo, es que yo le dije que eras mi novio y que era solo un romance pasajero, que yo era la única legitima, lo siento se que te gustaba mucho._

_Pero bueno, no hice esta carta para confesarte que te espante a todas tus novias… es para decirte que, te voy a extrañar mucho inuyasha, y quiero que sepas que desde que te conozco… como dártelo a entender, me encantas… hay que mal se entiende esto… me gustas, te amo, por eso te regale mis crayones ese día… jeje pero… bueno eso, te amo inu-kun… espero cumplas tu promesa de esperarme estos tres años,¿Cómo se que hiciste una promesa? La verdad no lo se… pero imagino que me lo prometiste antes de irme…y si no, pues… que mas da estoy a miles de kilómetros lejos de aquí así que no tengo nada que perder, nos vemos dentro de tres años onii-san, te quiero._

_Kagome…_

_Por cierto no me as pagado los 70 dólares que te preste el año pasado… regresare por ellos, es una amenaza._

-Pequeña idiota…- Lo admito, estaba llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo, wow, kagome si que me sabía llegar al corazón, muy a su extraña y nada normal estilo de decir las cosas, aun con una sonrisa de psicópata volví a ver la carta, y traía un mensaje al reverso…

_Sabes…si me hubieses pedido quedarme… lo hubiera echo._

_**Así, sin ti**_

_**La vida entera llorare,**_

_**Perdí tu amor**_

_**Me duele no tenerte, **_

_**Sin ti **_

_**Mori, y todo se alejo de mí**_

_**Sin ti, partí**_

_**Y un día me di cuenta, te perdí**_

¿¡QUE!? Pues de haber sabido que eso ocurriría lo habría dicho desde el primer momento que lo comento, maldita sea, el avión aun no despega, lo se aun no lo veo pasar. Me levanto corriendo del coche ni siquiera lo cierro, solo corro como un lunático, tengo que alcanzarla, no se puede ir, si ello no quiere irse… la voy a alcanzar… lo se. Sigo corriendo por el aeropuerto… ahora me persiguen guardias, solo por tumbar a una vieja gorda que me obstruía el paso, lo bueno es que soy campeón corredor de la preparatoria… jajaja no me al…can…za…ran… Ese es… el avión de… kagome… No… no la alcance. Siento como un montón de hombres me toman por los hombros, según tratando de tranquilizarme… pero ya no opongo resistencia muy apenas los noto… un montón de lagrimas se agrupan en mis ojos… ella se fue… se fue… sin mi, me dejo solo aquí… porque… si ella me ama…- ¿¡PORQUE!?-

_**Así, sin darme cuenta te perdí.**_

Grito y pataleo como un loco como si fuera un bebé, al que no le quieren comprar helado… me siento fatal me quiero morir… estos hombre s no me sueltan, como puedo me suelto de ellos, y corro de nuevo, ahora asía la puerta por donde kagome se fue… tiene una tira roja, donde anuncia que ya no hay paso, la brinco sin mucho esfuerzo… sigo corriendo, siento tanta adrenalina… esos hombres me siguen, ¿Por qué sigo corriendo si ella ya se fue? No lo se, es que quiero hacerlo, quiero correr y gritar, así que grito su nombre… en vano… ella ya se fue. Llego sin darme cuenta a la pista de despegue, donde están un avión y muchos hombres subiendo maletas… me detengo y comienzo a gritar y llorar de nuevo, seguramente todos, piensan que estoy loco. Y lo estoy… de amor e impotencia por ella… claro ella ya se fue… me dejo… me tiro de rodilla al piso… había gente en el vidrio de donde se pueden despedir de los pasajeros… si hubiera despedido a kagome desde ahí, seguramente si la hubiese alcanzado, pero no, no lo hice, se fue. Ja, soy un idiota... otra vez lloro, pero que llorón me he vuelto… ya no grito… me acaban de alcanzar los hombres de seguridad, ahora me dejo llevar por ellos… doy una ultima mirada a ese lugar, miro al cielo, el avión ya no se ve… - adiós… kagome…- susurro…pero uno de los guardias me escucho, lo se porque me puso una mano en el hombro y me dijo…-Te entiendo… ya veras, que volverá hijo… - que le pasa a ese tipo, claro que volverá, pero yo no quería siquiera que se fuera… pero no necesitaba que un hombre me lo dijera.- no necesito su compasión…- le digo. El solo se queda callado.

Claro que no necesito la compasión de nadie porque "_yo ya soy grande" _y miro al futuro…Kagome es mi hermoso pasado… y ella también ya es grande e igual, merece su futuro. ¿La esperare? Hump…

Fin

-Obviamente… hasta la muerte si es necesario…

N/A: ¡Hola! Que les pareció, mí primer one-shot (terminado), la verdad es que en lo personal a mi me gusto mucho, y disfrute mucho asiéndolo, en especial porque es de una de mis parejas favoritas, como se dieron cuenta la historia fue narrada por Inuyasha, así que la mayor parte de la historia se enfoca en el, en fin, tengo pensado hacer una continuación del fic, talvez pero seria de solo un capitulo, depende de como se me presenten las cosas, talvez me inspire y sigua, pero lo más probable es que no dure mas de 2 capítulos, si no es que se queda así y lo dejo a su imaginación lo que paso después…La canción se llama "así, sin ti" y es de Benjamín rojas, muy buena canción por cierto, así que si tienen oportunidad de descargarla u oírla, 100 recomendada. Criticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, son bien recibidos, cualquier sugerencia para otros One-shot's o para algún fic que les gustaría ahí esta mi MSN a su disposición .

Gracias por leer y espero volver pronto con más historias para ustedes.

AL3


End file.
